This proposal renews the objectives of the initial Farber Institute Cancer Control Development Grant and requests additional support for other Boston cancer centers to perform coordinated cancer control and outreach activities. A Regional Cancer Control Exective Committee will supervise the Cancer Control programs at these institutions which include cancer management systems, consortia arrangements and cancer center-community programs. The Executive Committee, composed of four Cancer Centers, the American Cancer Society, Medical Societies and the State Public Health Department, has as a major objective the development of a regional (at present Massachusetts and Maine) plan for cancer management and resource allocation that will be useful to the Health System Agencies and effective in changing existing services. Programs in education and service will be expected to become self-sustaining. The proposal provides for core personnel to serve the Comprehensive Cancer Center, the other three cancer centers and the Regional Cancer Control Executive Committee. The Farber Cancer Institute will maintain legal and fiscal responsibility for the grant since the Director of Cancer Control serves as the Principal Investigator and as chairman of the Regional Executive committee.